This disclosure relates to levered loudspeakers.
It is generally desirable for diaphragms of electroacoustic transducers to move pistonically. When a diaphragm is driven by a lever, the arcuate motion of the end of the lever coupled to the diaphragm must be coupled to the diaphragm in a way that allows pistonic motion to be obtained.